Emotions
by Brimstone06
Summary: Whan a potion accident allows Harry to feel the emotions of others around him, he has to cope with being unable to touch anyone but Severus Snape. What's a Boy to do when feelings are added to the mix?
1. The Potion Incident

A/N:: After a long and writer's block filled period, I finally started another fic that I know I'll finish. There might be one NC-17 scene towards the end, which will be posted on my website only with a link as the chapter.  
  
This is a Harry / Severus slash story. If you seriously object to the slash element or to this particular pairing then don't read the story!  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own Harry Potter, its characters, or anything associated with it. I'm not making any money from this, and I don't intend to. Please don't sue as I don't own enough to make it worth your while.  
  
==================================================  
  
Emotions Chapter 1  
  
==================================================  
  
  
  
Draco smirked as the remains of Pansy and Harry's potion slid off the Gryffindor's now green hair, due to the fact Pansy had dumped it over Harry's head right in front of the irritated Potions Master.  
  
"Potter! What did you do?"  
  
"I didn't do anything, sir," he protested, feeling suddenly ill.  
  
Snape was gracing him with a lecture that went unheard as Harry struggled to keep his stomach's contents where they were. He winced as he felt Snape's temper flare. Behind him he could dimly hear Ron and Hermione protest to whatever was said; Ron's fury blazed hotly behind him with Hermione's echoing it with a dash of frustration and embarrassment. The Gryffindor Seeker clutched his head when anger, concern, and other unrecognizable emotions swamped him.  
  
"Stop," he snapped out, distracting all three. One hand slid to his stomach when the emotions were suddenly focused on him with worry and confusion taking the front. "I." he gasped, standing up so quickly his stool fell over. "Sorry." Fleeing the room, Harry ignored his name being called and took refuge in the lack of conflicting emotions.  
  
Quickly making his way to the hospital wing, Harry called out for Madam Pomfrey, who was absent. Settling back on the nearest cot in emotional exhaustion, Harry rested until cool concern washed over him, announcing the Medi-Witch's return. He opened his eyes and smiled reassuringly at her, feeling concern and anxiety fade into relief.  
  
"To what do I owe this honor?" she questioned, taking in his new appearance.  
  
"A potion." Harry could feel annoyance rise, with a faint mixture of disgust.  
  
"When will that man learn?" She reached forward to take his pulse. The moment she came in contact with him, he ripped away from her hand violently and rolled over to the side of the bed to throw up in a clean bedpan.  
  
"What's the matter, dear?"  
  
"Stop," he was suffocating under her concern and curiosity. "Please, don't," he nearly sobbed, backing away from her approaching hand. "You feel too much."  
  
Surprised, she backed away, pausing as she debated what to do. She finally decided on a barrier spell before heading out to get the headmaster, not certain how magic would react in his current condition. On her way out she spotted Snape stalking towards the infirmary wing, intent on finding his lost student. She nabbed his arm, telling him to hush when he protested her dragging him to the Headmaster, who was waiting for them outside his office.  
  
"Poppy, Severus, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Albus, Mr. Potter is in the hospital wing once again, due to another potion accident. This time I am not certain what to do. He seems to be reacting strongly to emotion based touch and perhaps emotions in general." She quickly explained her suppositions from the outburst in the hospital. Both of the men were silent as they processed her words.  
  
"You can't create an empathy potion from a color changing potion, no matter what ingredient is added to it," Snape said finally. When the witch opened her mouth to protest his words, he added, "Of that I am positive. None of the Death Eaters - not even Crabbe and Goyle - are stupid enough to allow their children near any of the more disreputable items that they might keep in their possession in case a teacher confiscates it and turns it into the ministry and the item is used against them."  
  
"I see. His orders?"  
  
"Yes. He is laying low. Now that Fudge is having much more trouble covering up his messes, he doesn't want the public to know for certain that he is back."  
  
"What about Harry?" Poppy asked, interrupting the familiar type of conversation. "Nothing is impossible with that boy."  
  
"Let's go speak with him and determine the problem and a solution," Albus said, motioning for the Medi-witch to lead the way. They walked down to the wing in silence.  
  
Opening the door silently, Madam Pomfrey allowed the pair to precede her. On the bed where she had left him, Harry was curled up in a ball, the covers pulled up over his head. The faint smell of sickness reached their noses and with a wave of her wand, Madam Pomfrey dealt with it. As they got closer in their silent approach, Harry peered out from under the covers at them.  
  
"Hello there, Harry," Albus greeted.  
  
"Hello, sir."  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Exactly what you are feeling," Harry replied almost cynically. This took everyone by surprise. "Sorry, I don't know how I feel."  
  
"Poppy has informed us of your predicament. However, if you would oblige me and start with what happened this morning, up until now, it would be of great help. We will not interrupt."  
  
Harry glanced briefly at Snape before turning his attention back to the aging Headmaster. "Umm, everything started out normal enough, no nightmares, nothing really out of the ordinary at breakfast. Hermione, Ron, and I left the great hall a little early to get to potions to avoid Malfoy's normal rant. In potions, I was paired with Pansy Parkinson." Harry trailed off and glanced back at the Potions Master.  
  
"Go on, as I said, no one will interrupt or remove points in any way with this event in mind."  
  
"She called my parents weak fools that didn't know what they were up against so I responded she was of uncertain lineage. She returned that I should not, I believe the words were 'continue to have a threesome with that Weasel and Mudblood because it is ruining my social standing and sexual allure' so I retorted that Draco only kept her around to keep his boots clean. She obviously didn't want to exchange words any more when she picked up our cauldron as I had turned to get the last ingredient and dumped it over my head.  
  
"Then everything kind of fell out of focus for a minute, so I didn't hear so much as feel Professor Snape approach. He asked me what I was doing. I said that I didn't do anything. I could feel something from everyone around me and it was starting to make me feel like I was being pulled apart. It got too much and I excused myself from class. As I headed up here, I figured out that it was their emotions I was feeling or something like them. Madam Pomfrey was out so I just picked a bed. I could feel her come in, it felt cool. When she tried to take my temperature, it felt like I was hit by the Cruciatus. I could feel every emotion that she was feeling ten fold. She left - after putting up a barrier which helped considerably - and I felt mostly normal again. Then when you all came in I could feel you come inside." Harry shrugged one shoulder.  
  
"Can you describe what we 'felt' like when we came in?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment before, remembering. "Worry, curiosity, annoyance, and a little bit of fear."  
  
"Do we 'feel' different now?"  
  
"Yes. You feel like curiosity and a little bit of worry. And surprise now. Madam Pomfrey feels interested and frustrated with concern and disbelief. Professor Snape feels annoyed, mildly curious, a little of anger and something else I can't place."  
  
"Really? I'll have to look into that something else." Harry wisely remained silent. "Until we can find a cure for you or at least something to suppress it, you'll have to stay in a protected room here in the hospital wing. Your books and homework will be delivered to you and your friends will be informed of your location, although, they will not be able to visit, only as a precaution."  
  
"Of course, sir."  
  
"Poppy, a moment if you would."  
  
"Certainly. I'll be back to show you your room in a moment, dearie. And maybe a dreamless sleeping potion, too." She smiled gently at him and followed the other two professors into her office, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Do you think this is some new power like his other abilities?" Snape was asking quietly. "He's never shown signs of it but he didn't for parseltongue either."  
  
"I still think it was your potions," Poppy grumped.  
  
"That doesn't make sense," Snape replied, running a distracted hand through his hair. "There were no ingredients available to Miss Parkinson that would have that effect. I suppose that it could be the potion; hypothetically it should wear off in forty-eight hours. If not, we'll have to look for another cause."  
  
"Agreed. I don't need to tell you that this doesn't leave this office. If you are summoned, tell him that Mr. Potter caught the flu."  
  
"I still can't believe that there is no cure for that stupid virus," Madam Pomfrey huffed. "We can heal nearly anything but we can't stop a virus from multiplying?"  
  
"At least wizards are much more resistant. By telling everyone he has caught it, it will give us the time to find a solution without raising suspect as wizards catch only the worst possible cases of the flu. Although, Poppy, this means you'll be spending much of your time in the wing here."  
  
"I don't mind. It will give me an excuse to catch up on the latest medical advances."  
  
"Excellent. Severus, you may return to your class now."  
  
"Very well. I'll have Granger bring up his pack after class."  
  
"Thank you Severus," Poppy pulled back a bookcase to reveal a passage to the Headmaster's corridor, allowing the pair to leave the room. She then bustled out to direct Harry to his new, hopefully temporary, room.  
  
It was decided that as long as Harry could control his actions when surrounded by others, he could return to his dorms and classes. Albus taught him a shielding spell and Poppy had Ron and Hermione brought in to help Harry get used to the onslaught of feelings as the empathy hadn't worn off like the hair color had. Various teachers would pop in now and again to throw in more emotions to the loop. Although, he still couldn't stand having people touch him, Harry managed to sit under his invisibility cloak in the hall without passing out during class changes when all the students were passing though, but only after two and a half weeks of practice.  
  
Three weeks after entering the hospital, Harry was ready to attempt classes. The teachers had all been informed of his condition and would not question if he suddenly left their classes. Ron and Hermione had volunteered to keep others from touching his bare skin in the halls. Although, the other Gryffindors would most likely not touch him if he told them he was still feeling under the weather, he was going to eat his meals in the Common Room with Ron and Hermione until he could stomach all the emotions for the long period of time.  
  
The first day, Harry had to leave his first class, although he attended the rest of them. Afterwards, he headed back up to the warded hospital room for some much deserved rest before he was to return to the Tower. By the end of week, he could successfully sit though his classes, although he was often distracted by everyone around him, the teachers were patient and didn't punish him for such. Ron and Hermione did a superb job of keeping people from touching him, for which he was intensely grateful as when people got too close, he would be swamped by their emotions, overriding his own.  
  
Even Snape, much to everyone's surprise was patient with him, bordering on polite. He passed it off to the Slytherins as not wanting to have vomit all over his floors, which effectively reminded all the students that Harry had been 'sick' and consequently they kept their distance.  
  
The Tuesday evening of Harry's second week out of hospital, Snape was summoned. He glanced down briefly at the burning mark on his arm as he changed and headed out of the castle, after leaving his wand in a bedside drawer and taking another as was his custom. All the Death Eaters had arrived before him, which did not bode well for him. Bracing himself, Snape fell into his position up front, Voldemort watching his every move as he bowed in deference and apology.  
  
"Severus," he hissed, pulling out the 'S's. "Severus the spy. Who are you spying on?"  
  
"Dumbledore, on your orders, my lord."  
  
"What news of Harry Potter?"  
  
"He spent three weeks in the hospital with the flu, my lord, and is still suffering from the aftereffects."  
  
"My loyal children tell me that you are being nice to him, are you Severus?"  
  
"No, my lord, I am merely luring him into a false sense of security while he is still not in total control of his facilities, to prevent any Slytherin from being labeled as cause of."  
  
"Enough." The word was quietly spoken, although it seemed loud in the total silence. "I think you are lying to me, little agent."  
  
"I would never do such a thing my lord."  
  
"I think that you are the knife that is killing my plans. I think you are a spy for that aging fool. What do you think, Avery?"  
  
"I agree, my lord."  
  
"Severus, what do you think?"  
  
"I am a spy only for you my lord, I only do as you ..."  
  
"Severus," the name was almost sung. "Accio wand." The shiny wood was ripped from his robes. "Death Eaters, this traitor is yours to take your revenge upon as you please!"  
  
---- ---- ----  
  
Harry jerked awake from the intense pain in the vision. Without even thinking about it, the Seeker jumped from the bed and after pulling on his jeans and a t-shirt, he grabbed his wand and invisibility cloak. After leaving a note with Ron whom he woke and sent to the headmaster's office, Harry closed his eyes and did what should have been impossible, he Disapparated with a faint pop.  
  
---- ---- ----  
  
In that very office sat one Sybil Trelawnley, her eyes glazed over as she spoke the same two sentences over and over:  
  
Allow the Chosen One His will. His Light can hurt but His Dark can kill.  
  
The knock on the door snapped her out of her trance and she fell back asleep on his couch. The startled wizard opened the door to see one red- headed Gryffindor blinking sleepily at him.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"Harry told me to give this to you. Can I go back to bed now?"  
  
"Of course. Thank you and goodnight."  
  
"'Night." Ron wandered back down the hallway, keeping to the shadows as he had learned from his past years of mischief with his friends.  
  
Dumbledore opened the ragged piece of parchment.  
  
Snape in trouble. Gone to help.  
  
"Merlin's wand! What has that boy gotten into now?" Shaking his head and praying for the best, he lit a fire. "Minerva, check Severus' quarters then meet me up here." He doused that fire before lighting another. "I'm sorry to wake you Arthur, but I need to you to get to the Ministry. Severus managed to get himself into a spot and Harry went after him without telling me first."  
  
"I'll get some Aurors together and alert those already out on patrol."  
  
"Thank you Arthur." Albus again put out the fire and settled back into his chair. He glanced at the note in his hand then to the sleeping Divinations professor. He quickly scrawled her Premonition onto the back of the Gryffindor's, barely glancing up as McGonagall entered. He explained and they sat down to wait for the long night to give some answers.  
  
---- ---- ----  
  
Elsewhere, Harry Apparated with another faint pop, leaving him sprawled on the ground and blinking in confusion to the sight before him. Voldemort was watching with a sadistic smile on his face as two Death Eaters do their best to pummel something into a paste. It took Harry several minutes to realize that that something was his Professor. He felt his rage grow as the two men stepped back to allow another two to cast the Cruciatus Curse on the nearly unconscious man. Harry dropped the magical shield which kept the emotions out and drew them inward, focusing on the hatred he could feel pulsing in the area. Drawing in all the negative emotions, he compounded his rage into unadulterated fury.  
  
Green eyes blazing with the power he had access to, coupled with his righteous wrath, Harry nimbly climbed to his feet, drawing the attention of the nearest Death Eaters who drew the attention of the remaining figures.  
  
"Decided to save me the trouble of finding a way in, eh Potter? Or have you come to join me?"  
  
"Fuck off." The words were rough, laced with hatred and raw emotion that made the weaker Death Eaters back away and the smart ones run.  
  
"Temper, temper."  
  
Harry allowed the part of him that he had kept suppressed for the past decade and a half to take control, the ruthless part that was what was supposed to go in Slytherin. He smiled, every bit as cold and vindictive as one could imagine; more than what Voldemort could manage. Leaving his wand tucked in his waist band, the Gryffindor made three quick hand movements. The first stopped the Crucio, the second pulled Snape to his side, and the third erected a small barrier in front of them. Raising his right hand once more, Harry focused his energies on the Dark Lord and released all the power he had, creating the magical version of an A-bomb, which eradicated life in the entire area, leaving nothing there, not even a reoccurring evil spirit.  
  
Slumping to his knees, Harry tried to catch his breath and deal with the odd feeling of having no magic to call on, as he had wiped out his reserves and his magical shields as well. He finally decided on his course of action. Harry used the remaining bit of his strength and scooped up Snape into his arms, every muscle protesting, then draped the cloak over them both to render them invisible. The pain from touching the Potions Master was nearly unbearable, each second felt like the most painful moment in his life. What he had felt from Pomfrey was a cat's walk compared to that pain. Harry stumbled across the charred grass, past dead bodies and down the quarter of a mile to the nearest road, stopping every few feet to put the older man down and to catch his breath. Shifting Snape to rest over his shoulder as he reached the lane, Harry raised his wand and used his last bit of magic to summon a very faint light.  
  
A loud bang later and the Knight Bus appeared out in front of him. He pulled off the cloak and stumbled up the two steps to where Stan and Ernie were, setting Snape down onto the bench. "Harry Potter?! What 'appened to you?"  
  
"Can you take us either to Hogwarts or a hospital? Which ever one is closer would be best. I'll pay you back as soon as I." Harry slumped to the floor unconscious.  
  
In the Ministry, every magical tracking device exploded with the sheer force of magic the swept over them, freezing the position on ground zero. Every single wizard in the area jumped awake, wide eyed and wondering what had just happened. Albus and Minerva glanced at one another, jumping to their feet in surprise as Arthur Weasley tried to organize the Aurors while Fudge tried to tell them to go home. Finally, Mr. Weasley punched out the Minister to allow the Aurors to listen to one person and get into some semblance of order. Within ten minutes all available Aurors were Apparating to the scene of the fight. However, it wasn't Arthur who knocked the Minister out, it was Percy.  
  
---- ---- End Chapter 1 ---- ---- 


	2. Flying Pigs

************************************************************************  
  
Here's the next part. I'm so sorry that this took so long to get out, but I've got almost the entire story done. This particular part was stuck at my beta, who still has it, so this is the rough version. I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes. I'll probably be posting the next chapter's rough version next week. Thank you truly to JasMarquardt who told me to get this part out.  
  
As always, thanks to everyone who wrote such magnificent reviews. I am deeply thankful to all my readers, who I will not list here as there are 30 of you. But you know who you are and my most profound thanks to all of you. Please enjoy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When Harry woke it was in a silent room. He didn't recognize the ceiling so he assumed he must be at an actual hospital and not the Medical Wing of Hogwarts' probably best since he too had fallen unconscious. The room was fuzzy as he glanced to his left. There was no table on that side, so he turned to his right and found his glasses on the bedside table. However, there was something black partially in the way. He glanced at the whole object only to realize it was Snape; a content sleeping Snape. A content sleeping Snape who rested his forehead against the Seeker's hand which he held onto. Harry wasn't sure what to do as Snape started to stir. Then Harry saw a contrasting blur of white enter his vision and slowly focus into a recognizable object. Dumbledore motioned for him to be silent. The ancient wizard drew his wand and Harry tensed, relaxing when he whispered a strong sleeping charm. Harry felt panic rise up in the Potions master and tightened his hand reassuringly in response. The panic faded once again into calm contentment.  
  
"It's nice to see that you are finally awake." Albus handed Harry his glasses.  
  
"How long was I out?"  
  
"You've been here five days."  
  
"That long?"  
  
"You spent all your energy. Care to tell me how?"  
  
"Voldemort."  
  
"We found his body."  
  
"He's not coming back."  
  
"Are you certain?"  
  
"Yes. What happened after? I remember summoning the Knight Bus."  
  
"You managed to get yourself and Severus onto the Bus but you passed out from lack of magic and shielding. You got a full dose of both of the drivers' emotions, especially when one of them touched you; he said you went into convulsions. You scared them quite a bit. Oh, that reminds me, Arthur picked up the bill for you."  
  
"I'll pay him back..."  
  
"That won't be necessary, he got a promotion. He's the Minister now."  
  
"How did that happen?"  
  
"The Ministry was alerted to the fight by your power surge. I don't think a wizard in the area didn't feel that, but that's beside the point. Arthur was organizing the Aurors but Fudge kept on ordering them to stand down, even after your power set off every magical alert system in the Ministry. It turns out that young Percy was the one that subdued him to allow his father to get the Aurors organized and out to your location. However you and Severus were already gone. By finding Voldemort's body, it proved that Fudge was wrong. Arthur demanded that he take veritaserum and Fudge admitted to being not only a Voldemort supporter, but he covered up Voldemort's actions and tried to discredit the savior of the world. Arthur was appointed unanimously by the Ministry. I have another piece of good news."  
  
"What?"  
  
"One Peter Pettigrew turned himself into the Aurors, babbling about life- debts, destructive magic, and Sirius' innocence. Your godfather has been freed and is currently being treated for the lingering mental aftereffects of Azkaban. Arthur promised full retribution and restoration for Fudge's mess. Remus is with him at the moment. They'll be down to see you later."  
  
"Why is Professor Snape holding my hand?"  
  
"That, Harry, is a very interesting story for a later time. Rest now."  
  
Harry slipped back into sleep. He woke sometime in the night, feeling drained and disorientated. He glanced over to see Snape watching him quietly. Harry offered him a tentative smile, which was answered with a nod. The Potions master stood and soundlessly glided out of the room, leaving a very confused Seeker behind; he couldn't pick up anything from the man like he could before. A few minutes later, a nurse entered and ordered him to drink the sleeping potion that she handed him. She felt impatient, scared, and awed so he did quickly and slid back into the world of dreams as she left.  
  
Severus Snape was just outside the room, peering in the door anxiously with Albus, Remus, Sirius and the new Minister, Arthur. They were speaking of the sleeping boy inside and counting down the minutes.  
  
"Those shielding spells aren't holding for any more than ten minutes at a time," Remus pointed out.  
  
"What can we do with him if this doesn't stop? This is far too dangerous to be brought back to the castle with the rest of the students," Arthur said.  
  
"We can't keep him locked up. He's a young man. He needs to get out and exercise and talk to people," Sirius argued.  
  
"The drugs help marginally. Maybe if they up the dosage?"  
  
"No. You are not going to up the dose and he's not going to stay drugged. He's a child and he's short enough already," Sirius growled. "No need to stunt his growth anymore."  
  
"There is no cure, no idea for a cure or a suppressant, and no idea how to deal with his current outbursts," Arthur mentioned.  
  
"As much as I really hate to admit it, I think we should leave him with Snape," Sirius finally said.  
  
"No," Snape flatly refused.  
  
"I agree with Sirius," Albus said, eyes twinkling.  
  
"No. I'm not babysitting him."  
  
"You were Order partners, weren't you?" Remus asked.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Snape snapped, confused.  
  
"He respects you. Harry wouldn't have worked with you otherwise. You know how he is about that," Albus said.  
  
"He respects Black and Lupin too. Let him stay with them."  
  
"He isn't calm with them like he is with you."  
  
Severus' next words were cut off by a nurse who informed them that the shields were nearly down. It was one minute longer than the previous time. Snape padded into the room, passing through the destructive magic like it wasn't there. The others waited outside as he approached the raven-haired wizard's bed. He could feel magic rolling off the sleeping man so strong that it made his teeth ache. Reaching out, he briefly brushed his fingers across Harry's forearm and the pressing waves of energy dissipated, allowing the others to enter the room to finish their conversation. Summoning a chair next to the bed, he sat down for another several hour wait, his hand just barely touched Harry's. As they argued over the Gryffindor's fate, Harry slowly maneuvered his hand until he had twined their fingers together without Severus noticing.  
  
"Isn't that proof enough?" Albus queried, drawing everyone's attention to their clasped hands.  
  
"No!"  
  
"For now there's no other option." Arthur said.  
  
"Make another. I can't miss many more of my classes. Whoever Albus got to substitute is probably ruining my lab and letting the students go soft."  
  
"All you worry about is torturing the kids, don't you?" Sirius retorted.  
  
"Sod off," Snape snapped, irrationally hurt. Harry's face twisted up in a grimace. Everyone took a deep breath and tried to regain control of their emotions.  
  
"Face it. You're all there is." Sirius said after they had both calmed down.  
  
"As usual, you have no real clue of what is going on, do you?" Snape responded. "If he stays with me, he'll have to be in my room when we sleep, possibly the same bed."  
  
"Harry is not staying with him," Sirius responded immediately, whirling to face Albus.  
  
"Sirius, relax," Remus said in a calming voice. "He's baiting you. I'm curious though, if he doesn't stay with you, Severus, how will this be kept in control? Albus' wards barely held a half hour against him. Those were wards that held against Voldemort for months."  
  
"I'm sorry, Severus, but for now we have no other choice. I'll take your first class or two each day so you can get enough sleep."  
  
"Albus."  
  
"I realize that this is not only an extreme invasion of your privacy but also a heavy and unwelcome burden to your person, but I would be greatly appreciative it if you would do this for me, and the sanity of your student."  
  
Severus opened his mouth to debate the point but Harry's hand tightened on his as he rolled over to cradle their clasped hands to his cheek. Snape's mouth closed with an audible click. He took a deep breath, held it for a moment, then released it. He turned to Albus. "Fine." The headmaster nodded and ushered everyone else out of the room to allow Severus to gather his shredded dignity.  
  
"You really should have gone into politics. I've never seen anyone so masterfully manipulated," Arthur laughed softly. "Though this does leave the question as to who will tell Harry."  
  
"Politics are not for me, I enjoy my students, they are infinitely more interesting," Albus chuckled, holding the door for Arthur, Remus, and Sirius. "I'll tell Harry when he wakes."  
  
When Harry woke again, he saw Severus momentarily before the man left and was quickly replaced by Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione. The smiling old man waited until Harry was fully aware and had finished his greetings to his friends and his special congratulations to his friend on his father's promotion before dropping his bombshell.  
  
"Do you remember two days ago when you asked why Professor Snape was holding your hand?" He waited for Harry's nod of confirmation. "On the Knight Bus after Earl touched you, you went into convulsions, and they couldn't get you to stop. At the hospital more doctors and nurses touched you trying to keep you from hurting yourself, sending you further into more severe convulsions. By the time Poppy, Minerva, and I got here, they were afraid that you would break your neck. We informed them of your predicament and they placed strong wards and shields around you. However, while it stopped your convulsions, you instead began to release what little power you would gain back in destructive bursts, which gained strength slowly over the first four days of your admittance here until the entire hospital was shaking. Professor Snape had been in critical care the first two days and was still recovering the next two. He came into check on you just before another of your bursts. He tried to shake you awake when you flung the nurse that was reinforcing the shields from the room and your power suddenly drained from the room. He pulled back in surprise and you began to release energy again. It was only the last day before you woke up that first time that either of you had gotten any good sleep, which was why I was loath to wake him. For some reason, Severus stops your surges. It's like he absorbs your excess power."  
  
"Is this just temporary?"  
  
"That's my next point. We don't know how long these will last. You'll be staying with Professor Snape in his quarters if the power surges don't stop. You'll spend one night in the hospital wing with him to see if the surges stop. If not, you'll spend your nights with Professor Snape until this is either controlled or stopped. You'll be able to attend classes as normal since you do not seem to give off power when you are awake. You'll both be released in a few hours."  
  
"Yes sir," Harry replied automatically as the old man gently smiled, obviously containing his impulse to touch the young man in front of him.  
  
"Sorry, Harry," Ron sympathized. "Everyone's tried to think of every way possible. Besides, it will only be nights. You'll be with us during the days. Anyway, I'm sure that this is only temporary. You'll be back in the Tower tomorrow night, just you watch."  
  
"It's not a big problem; we roomed together for some Order Missions."  
  
"I'll look into this and see if there is anything in the library. Maybe there's something about empaths that is relevant to this. Anything else you want me to research while I'm looking?" Hermione offered.  
  
"Not that I can think of right now. Oh, hang on, I'm not picking up Snape's emotions like I do everyone else's, they are there but not overwhelming. And see if you can find out about tactile problems. Snape and I can touch without it causing pain; it feels different than when I'm touched by anyone else."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore said that Snape had excellent control over his emotions which would both help and hinder you, it was out of context as we were just walking up and they stopped talking about it when we got within hearing range so I'm not certain what that meant," Hermione looked perplexed. "Anyway, I'm curious, what does it feel like?"  
  
"I already told you what it feels like."  
  
"No, with Snape."  
  
"Well, for a start, his touch doesn't hurt. Don't take this wrong, but it feels nice almost. Ron, stop it." Harry stuck his tongue out at his friend who was alternating between making kissy faces at him and gagging. "I guess it's nice like hot chocolate on a cold winter day, or taking a dip in the lake in the heat of summer, or like when I'm flying just for the pleasure of it, but infinitely more relaxing as I'm not clutching a 'splinter of wood'." Hermione snorted at the twist of her thoughts on Quidditch. "I can feel his emotions like background noise, it's there and soothing but not intrusive or annoying. It's there when I want to feel it, like the noise when I'm on the Pitch in a game. I know it's there but I can tune it out or listen in to it."  
  
"I'll look into that," Hermione said, making a mental list of subjects.  
  
"You're going back to school today," Ron noted. Harry nodded. "Pretty much everyone is leaving for Christmas break tomorrow. Dad says that's why they're letting you back into the castle. Since only three students are staying, they don't have to worry about you killing everyone if you accidentally let loose your power."  
  
"That's reassuring," Harry laughed. "Who's staying?"  
  
"Two Hufflepuffs, both second year, and Draco Malfoy; they're moving him out of the dungeon for the first few days."  
  
"Did I.his dad?"  
  
"Nah. His dad was smart and skipped out with Wormtail and a couple of other guys when you showed up and were glowing or something of the sort. Anyway, Draco went to the Ministry and demanded to be given veritaserum to prove not only did he not have loyalties to You-Know-Who, but he didn't want to be a Death Eater, his dad was making him be mean to us by using his mother as a threat against him. Poor bloke, messed him up nicely, I suspect."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Anyway, see if Dumbledore will let you come Christmas Day to my house, Remus, Sirius, hell, even Snape and Draco are welcome. Never would have guessed Snape's got a heart in him. My mom won't stop talking about 'how nice that Mr. Snape is'." He made a face to go with the falsetto voice that made the other two laugh.  
  
"We have to go, sorry Harry, but we've got afternoon classes. I brought you some homework to do while you're waiting for the Professors to come back."  
  
"Thanks. I'll see you two tomorrow before you leave."  
  
"All right then Harry. By the way, Quidditch has been unanimously cancelled, and all four houses will be put on the House Cup in honor of You- Know-Who's defeat. They put your and Professor Snape's names on top." With that Ron and Hermione disappeared out the door.  
  
"Great," Harry sighed, flopping back against the pillows, "Just what I need, more recognition." After a quick search of the room, which didn't turn up any clothes, he let out a puff of air that stirred his bangs as he reached for his backlog of homework. He was deep in his Herbology essay when he absently heard the door open. Not picking up any definite emotions, he glanced up curiously.  
  
"Potter, are you ready to go yet?"  
  
"Umm, not really. I couldn't find my clothes," Harry blushed slightly as Snape gave off a wave of frustration, which he quickly dampened.  
  
"I'll see if I can locate them," Snape sighed and padded out of the room. He questioned the first nurse he could corner who brought him to another nurse who was in charge of personal items. She handed him a box of the items they had taken off Harry when he had first come in, which Snape brought back to Harry. The Gryffindor had already packed his homework up and was cleaning his glasses on the sleeve of his hospital gown. "Thanks," Harry said, opening the box. He dug through the contents. His invisibility cloak and his wand were on top of his tennis shoes with the socks stuck inside, which were on top of his t-shirt, jeans, and underclothes. The green-eyed wizard headed towards the bathroom, seemingly unaware that his backside was fully exposed to view by the open-backed hospital garment. Snape mentally smacked himself when he realized he was staring openly at the tantalizing view, forcing himself to turn and look out the window instead.  
  
Inside the bathroom, Harry looked at himself in the mirror, wondering why Snape had been staring at him. He blushed when the mirror pointed out that his arse was completely exposed to view in the outfit. The blush remained as he dressed and reentered the room, waiting for a biting remark on his dress-habits. The retort never came as both men avoided looking at each other as Snape gathered the books on the bed and ushered Harry down to the Entrance/Exit. The pop of witches and wizards Apparating and Disapparating and the whoosh of the Floo-system being activated drowned out all surrounding noise when they opened the door to the room. Leading Harry past all the awe struck wizards, Snape requested Floo for two.  
  
"Say 'Hogwarts, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's office'."  
  
Harry placed his glasses in his pocked and did as he was bid. He rolled out of the fireplace and out of the way, so Snape wouldn't trip over him as he arrived seconds later. Coughing as they dusted the soot off, Harry noticed Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore all waiting for them. The Gryffindor felt disappointment, self-loathing, and guilt radiating from Sirius, muting the rest of the emotions in the room.  
  
"Sirius, stop it," Harry ordered, petting Fawkes, who flew over to greet him, filling him with confidence.  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"Feeling guilty. It wasn't your fault this happened or anything else. None of this is your fault, do you understand?"  
  
"Harry." Sirius tried to explain.  
  
"No. Don't even try. It's not, so stop." He waited for the shock to pass before he felt the guilt lessen to a bearable degree. "Thank you."  
  
"Wasn't that interesting?" Remus asked mainly to himself.  
  
"Indeed," Albus replied. "Now, Harry, as you know you'll be spending tonight with Madam Pomfrey in the wing. She's asked that you be there before nine with your sleep wear. Until then you are free to do what you will. The passwords have not changed but I believe that your friends are in the library. Perhaps Sirius and Remus would like to accompany you there to prevent any mishaps along the way."  
  
Albus waited until Sirius, Remus, and Harry were out the door and well on their way to the library before turning to Snape. "Aren't you going to sit down?"  
  
The Potions master sank gratefully into his favorite chair by the fire, waiting until the Headmaster took his own opposite him. "Is there something you want to talk to me about?" The dark man asked.  
  
"Actually, Severus, it is you who need to talk to me. Something is weighing heavily on you, would you care to share?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Severus, need I remind you that you need to have a clear head if you are going to be keeping a watch on Mr. Potter. We both know that he attracts trouble like a magnet."  
  
"Magnet?"  
  
"Muggle device. It uses invisible forces to attract metals. Think a summoning spell, specifically focusing on metals."  
  
"Hm. I'll agree with you on the last point." Snape took a deep breath. "I'm not sure where I stand with him anymore. As Order partners we had put aside our rivalries temporarily for the good of the missions. We've shared rooms, even beds, purely platonic of course, but we've always done that outside the school only, so no one would suspect me as a spy."  
  
"But?"  
  
"Voldemort's dead. For good, this time and I'm not a spy anymore. I don't know if he's indebted to me or if I'm indebted to him."  
  
"Ah, so that's it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're allowed to care again, but you're afraid to do so as you aren't sure if you are equals."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Snape asked confused at the twist in the conversation.  
  
"When at the edge of an unknown, faith provides the wings to fly."  
  
"Can't you make sense for once in your life?"  
  
"I believe this is something that you need to figure out yourself." Dumbledore watched silently as Snape wandered from the room, pondering his mentor's words. The headmaster waited until Snape was out of hearing range before adding, "Perhaps Harry will be the one to give you that your wings."  
  
After saying goodnight to his friends and godfathers, Harry left the Tower with his pajamas and school books. He arrived at the hospital at 8.30, planning on getting at least another day's worth of homework done. He changed in the bathroom and settled onto a bed that was turned down, books spread around him as he answered his homework. The young man felt Madam Pomfrey check in on him twice before nine, probably surprised at his studious behavior. At nine fifteen, Snape slipped into the room, following Albus. Harry acknowledged their presence briefly as he scrawled down the last sentence in his mind before setting the paper aside to dry.  
  
"Good evening Harry, are you ready for bed?"  
  
"I think so sir."  
  
"Very well then. Madam Pomfrey is going to give you a light sleeping potion to allow you to get to sleep easier, is that all right with you?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Good. Both she and Professor Snape will be in and out of the room, so please try to ignore their passing the best you can."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Excellent. As soon as you're ready, just call for Madam Pomfrey. Sleep well."  
  
"Good night." Harry glanced up at Snape who met his gaze solidly before turning and gliding into Madam Pomfrey's office to converse with her. Harry glanced at the clock; it read 9.20pm. He settled back down into his homework. After a while, he heard the whisper of shoes on the floor and glanced up. Snape glanced briefly at the clock.  
  
"Do you always stay up this late?" Harry glanced at the clock with read 10.56.  
  
"Usually later," Harry replied, already putting away the books spread out in front of him. "I'll get the potion from Madam Pomfrey." The Gryffindor walked silently into the next room and returned making a face to himself, climbing into the bed, Harry noticed Snape sitting stiffly in a chair across the room.  
  
"You'll get a back-ache from that chair," Harry commented, pulling the covers up to his chin with a yawn, absently remembering one of their first summer missions after his fourth year when Harry had gotten knocked out saving his partner from a falling tree by pushing him out of the way. Snape had complained about having to wait in the chair for him to wake up and how painful it was. The Seeker also knew from personal experience that it was hard as he had spent his fair share of times in it waiting for Severus to wake. He heard Snape shift even as the potion took effect, settling onto the bed next to him.  
  
Snape was asleep on the bed next to Harry's when Remus arrived and woke him up, telling him the headmaster wanted to see him. Severus growled some very impolite things to the laughing werewolf, strengthening the shields before they headed down the corridor. Albus met them in the hall.  
  
"I'm sorry to have had to wake you, Severus," he began, "but I wanted to see if Harry was drawing on your presence. If he is then we wouldn't know when we sent him back to the dorms and he could cause some serious damage."  
  
They sat in his office for seven more minutes, making it a total of ten from when Severus had left, before Poppy called them through the fire. "Albus, you'd better send Severus down here right away. I do not want all my glass and potions broken."  
  
"He's already surging?"  
  
"He's started. It's weak now, just barely rattling the glasses, but the waves are gaining in strength quite quickly. Oh, he's started levitating things now! Have Severus hurry."  
  
"All right. He's coming through the fire," Albus said, motioning for Snape to take some Floo powder. The Potions master did so and stepped out next to the Medi-witch, who followed him out to Harry's bed. The moment Severus touched him, the waves stopped, and the green-eyed savior sighed contentedly, reaching blindly for Snape, who caught the seeking hand with a glare at the witch who cooed at how cute they looked together.  
  
Poppy laughed at his glare and magicked a bed next to Harry's, leaving less than a foot gap in between them. Snape settled back on the bed and rested, planning to go down to the dungeons and sleep the entire following day, as the students were leaving for Christmas break and to celebrate the Dark Lord's final fall. Sometime around two, Poppy peeked in and cast a sleeping spell on him, allowing him some much deserved rest.  
  
Harry woke the next morning at five, much earlier than he normally did, due to the fact he fell asleep more than two hours earlier than he normal. After untangling his hand from Snape's, Harry padded over to Madam Pomfrey's desk and scrawled a note to her explaining he was running back to his dorms for a change of clothes. After, propping it up where he was certain she would see it, he informed a matron in a picture to point it out to both the current Medi-Witch and the sleeping Professor when the woke. She agreed and after thanking her, Harry slipped out into the hallways, easily evading Mrs. Norris with practiced ease and silence that would have frightened even his friends.  
  
After greeting several house elves and paintings, Harry arrived at the Pink Lady. He gently shook the frame, enough to rouse her. "Password?" she questioned sleepily.  
  
"Flying Pigs. I'll be coming out in about five minutes, just so I don't surprise you."  
  
"Very good, dear," she said with a yawn as she settled back down for a nap as he pulled the portrait closed behind him.  
  
As promised, Harry popped back out after grabbing clothes, barely causing the Lady to stir. Wandering aimlessly around the castle, Harry paused to greet The Four Founders in their shared picture before heading back up to the infirmary, smiling over a joke Slytherin had told him. He saw that his note was already gone but Snape was still asleep. Picking up his school books, Harry began to work on his neglected homework, smiling in greeting as Madam Pomfrey peeked in to check the room. Around six he heard his combat partner begin to stir. It never occurred to Harry that he should wonder about Snape holding his hand when he woke.  
  
"Morning," he greeted.  
  
"Mm," Snape replied moodily.  
  
"I take it I didn't pass the test."  
  
"You most unquestionably did not. Your test taking aptitude is atrocious, as usual."  
  
"So, now what?"  
  
"Unfortunately, as the Headmaster had previously informed you had you paid attention, you'll be rooming with me in my quarters until this can be solved," Snape said, smoothing out his wrinkled robes. "Can I assume that you will be able to stay awake for a few hours by yourself or do I need to have someone baby-sit you in my absence while I allow Dumbledore to meddle with my room?"  
  
"I'll be fine," Harry mumbled, slipping out of the bed again and stretching. "I'm going to go take a shower." Snape blushed faintly and quickly made his exit. Harry watched him flee with a confused expression wondering what that brief flash of unusual emotion was mixed with embarrassment before he shrugged and made his way into the bathroom.  
  
They managed not to see each other all day long, even at meals. Harry headed down around nine into the dungeons, knowing from their Order days that Snape went to bed at nine-thirty. He knocked twice from habit. The door swung open and revealed an irate looking Potions master. Harry quickly skirted him and padded into the room. Instead of the normal green, silver, and black decorations, there were splashes of gold and red mixed in with other bright colors.  
  
"Merlin's beard, what the hell happened?" Harry burst out surprised, before he stop himself.  
  
"Albus thought it would make you more relaxed to have a cheery atmosphere."  
  
"Can you change it back?"  
  
"You don't like it?" Surprise and relief washed over Harry's skin.  
  
"It looks like a flit of faeries got loose in here with buckets of paint. I liked your rooms how they were before." With a wave of his wand, Snape turned it back into the normal colors. "Thanks. I think I'll be able to sleep without being plagued with dreams of demented clowns now."  
  
"Clowns?"  
  
"Muggles that dress up in bright colored costumes which are too large or small for humor effect. They usually do slap-stick humor like falling over or pies in the face and tell bad jokes. They tend to paint their faces white with splotches of color and wear bushy brightly colored wigs."  
  
"I can see why having those in your dreams would be disturbing," Snape frowned as they headed into the bedroom. Harry noted the pajamas laid out for him on the bed.  
  
"I think we should have an early night."  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"If we are to be in such close proximity, then we should address each other by our given name."  
  
"Reverting to Order procedure?" Harry asked, turning his back to change his clothes. He could hear Snape's grunt of acknowledgement. Order procedure meant that one essentially depended on the other or both were dependent and they acknowledged that cooperation was needed to get through whatever task was trying them so they treated each other as equals.  
  
"What were you going to ask?"  
  
"Oh. Umm, how long do you think this is going to last?"  
  
"Until the Ministry has figured out the answer to your problem, which, undoubtedly will be as long as humanly possible just to annoy me."  
  
After getting ready to sleep, Harry slipped onto the right side of the bed, knowing that Severus slept on the left and got severely cranky if he couldn't sleep on that side. Flipping back the silk sheets, he placed his glasses on the bedside table and closed his eyes, waiting for the silk to warm up as the other man turned off the lights. He still didn't understand how the man could stand cold silk in a freezing cold room. Attempting, to conserve his heat, he brought his legs up and curled into a ball, placing his hands between his legs to try and keep them warm. After a while, the silk was his body temperature and he was still close to shivering. Pulling up his courage, he turned slightly to face his companion, whom he could feel the warmth radiating off of.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Umm, never mind, it's nothing. Sorry." Harry rolled back over, making certain not to brush up against the warm body next to him. He concentrated on not shivering, but after a while, he began to fail miserably.  
  
"Are you cold?" Severus asked softly, feeling the bed shake with the other, remembering that he wasn't used to the dungeons, which he should have remembered after the times they had spent together in such places.  
  
"Just a little," Harry admitted, not doing anything about it.  
  
"Silly Gryffindor," Snape sighed, snaking an arm around the green-eyed wizard's waist and pulling him close, sharing body heat. Harry sighed in contentment and snuggled closer relishing in the human contact as the familiar body spooned around his.  
  
"G'Night Severus," he breathed, succumbing to sleep.  
  
"Good night," Snape waited until he was certain the Gryffindor was asleep before carefully edging away, mortified of his body's response to the young wizard's close proximity. Harry shifted to cuddle closer to his warmth. He allowed the other to curl up against his side and he allowed the arm to be draped across his chest as well as the head to be pillowed on his shoulder. He stared up into the inky blackness and pondered how he was going to survive until a cure could be found for the lithe body in his arms and how he was definitely becoming a pervert. He decided he'd need to brew a mood- killing potion the next morning. 


	3. Of Snakegrass & Dragon's Blood

Thank you very much to all the wonderful people who reviewed and gave me such fabulous words of encouragement. I do apologize for taking so long in getting this out, my weekend was comprised of nothing but homework. I have a question that I wonder if you could help me with. I have another story in the works, but it has no ending or even an inkling for an ending. Should I post it anyway? Let me know. I hope that everyone enjoys this.  
  
Standard Disclaimers Apply: Not mine. Never will be. Don't sue.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
************************************************************************  
  
They fell into a normal routine for the first week. Severus would go to bed at nine-thirty and Harry would follow when it suited him. Harry would usually wake first and after taking a quick shower, would leave their shared quarters and head up to breakfast. Severus would miss breakfast but appear for lunch then disappear into his office or lab for the rest of the day. Harry would return to their quarters after lunch to work on homework or his pet project. Severus would return around eight, they would speak briefly and the Slytherin would bury himself in a book or work while Harry would sit on the sheep's skin rug next to the fireplace and read or work at the desk. If he had a nightmare, provided he hadn't woken his partner, he would get up and either walk or work himself back into exhaustion.  
  
It was three in the morning and Harry was sitting awake at Severus' desk, working on some late night homework. Severus was in the bed asleep where Harry had left him after waking from the beginnings of a nightmare. So he was using the time he would usually wander the castle to catch up on more homework, which would undoubtedly make Hermione proud and Ron question his sanity.  
  
While he was contemplating the possible reasons for Severus to sleep so late in the morning, he felt a haze of chaotic emotions that overrode Severus' sleep muffled ones. Curiosity piqued, he glanced over at Snape, considering waking him before deciding against it and ghosting out of the room, pausing only to grab his invisibility cloak out of habit. He caught a glimpse of white-blonde hair and took three running steps to see if it was who he thought it was.  
  
"Draco?" he whispered to himself in surprise before praying that he hadn't been heard. The other wizard was too caught up in whatever he was doing to pay attention to his surroundings. He had barely seen the other student at all during the break so far, which had not been too unusual as they most definitely weren't the best of friends and had no love for each other.  
  
Harry trailed after the blonde out of curiosity, out of the dungeons, up the dozens of flights of stairs, and the rickety-looking ladder that led up to the Astronomy Tower. The Gryffindor watched the other Seeker strip out of his robes from across the large room, revealing a t-shirt and slacks. Draco folded the robes carefully, placing his wand on top of it before pulling out a slender dragon shaped dagger in a sheath from his back pocket. Draco drew the dagger and stared at it for a moment before drawing it across his left wrist, watching the blood well up in fascination. Harry bit back a gasp, restraining his first impulse to run and grab the boy's wrist to stop the bleeding. As he moved forward, Draco slashed his right wrist before he carefully set the dagger on top of the robe and wand. The blonde moved over to a window, opened it, and stepped out onto the ledge.  
  
Harry's pace increased as he flung aside the invisibility cloak. "Malfoy?" The blonde boy barely glanced back at him, in indifference.  
  
"Potter," he smiled slightly, a true smile that made him look like an angel in the moon's pale light. Closing his eyes, he leaned back and let go of the castle's walls when Harry was just two feet from him. Lunging, Harry caught him by the forearm with one hand and the wall with the other. He was leaning precariously over the edge, so much so he was able to see the courtyard below them. Harry felt himself loose his grip on the wall where Draco's blood had accidentally been smeared even as Draco's emotions slammed up against his mind, making him dizzy and his vision black out at the edges. A moment later, his grip failed and they were both weightless in freefall.  
  
Releasing the blonde's arm, he switched his grip to the other young man's shirt. Closing his eyes, he gathered his concentration and called to his Firebolt as they passed the Gryffindor dorm level, he heard a tinkle of glass far above them as they were flying past the levels at an alarming rate. His broom caught up with him about half way down. He grabbed it in his left hand, straddling the broom quickly. Spinning Draco around, he pulled him back against him on the broom, wrapped an arm around his waist, and clenched his teeth against the pain as he tried to pull them out of their wild fall. He pulled parallel to the ground scant few meters above it. A wave of pain crashed over him, causing him to loose consciousness and slam into the snow, releasing a panicked burst, which woke half the castle.  
  
Snape jerked awake at the panicked blast, calling out for Harry when he didn't see him in bed. Following the compelling feeling of urgency and pain, he rushed outside, meeting Albus and Minerva on the way, leaving the other teachers to control the students. They found Draco sprawled across Harry's chest, a broom embedded into the ground behind them. Both were unconscious, Draco from blood loss and shock, Harry from the emotional overload, and rough landing.  
  
Before the other two could blink, Severus was gently rolling Draco off Harry's chest. He magicked up two stretchers and levitated the students onto separate ones. Passing Draco to Minerva, he levitated Harry up to the Medical Wing to a shocked Poppy who ushered everyone except Snape out of the room while she patched them up.  
  
Draco woke the next morning seeing the partially familiar ceiling of the hospital wing. He glanced over to see his house head slumped over the next bed, where a shock of messy black hair was visible higher up on the bed. Feeling someone watching him, Snape glanced up and over, looking haggard and worried. Draco's first thought was that he looked like he had had no sleep.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Snape finally asked, pulling himself together mentally.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Forgive my skepticism of that statement." Draco shrugged. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Do it anyway," Snape ordered.  
  
"Not now."  
  
"All right, but within the week to myself, the Headmaster, or another that can help."  
  
"I promise." There was a slightly strained silence. "Is he ok? What happened to him? If it was the fall he would have been awake by now, wouldn't he?"  
  
"Touching people hurts him."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Except me. We still don't know why. He'll be fine once he wakes. You on the other hand."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I won't do it again," Draco swore.  
  
"That's relieving to hear."  
  
"I mean it."  
  
"And I believe you. However, it is everyone else that you need to convince."  
  
They both sat in comfortable silence, using the silence to mull over their thoughts. Draco watched his professor and his rival. His eyebrows raised as Harry pulled Snape's hand, clasped with his, under his cheek, settling back into sleep. A short while later, the Gryffindor yawned, blinking confusedly at the older man above him. Severus handed him his glasses silently.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I've been held under an Unforgivable then attacked by wild bludgers. What happened?"  
  
"What do you remember?"  
  
"Homework, the Astronomy Tower, following someone, a dagger, blood, falling.Draco Malfoy! Severus, he jumped! Is he all right? I thought I caught him but I can't remember! I did, didn't I? He's not." Severus smirked as the boy trailed off and leaned back to allow Harry to see past him to the next bed. "Oh, thank Merlin," the Gryffindor sighed, settling back further in relief. "I don't remember getting here."  
  
"That's not unexpected. You were unconscious when we found you."  
  
"I was?"  
  
"Yes, you caught Draco, but you ended up crashing anyway."  
  
"My broom?"  
  
"It's scuffed but functional. It is in your godfather's care, along with your cloak."  
  
"Thank you," Harry squeezed the professor's hand in appreciation.  
  
"Will you two be all right alone for a short while?" Snape asked, disentangling his hand from the teen's warm one.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You won't fall asleep?"  
  
"I won't," Harry promised.  
  
"Draco, watch him."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Hey!" Harry exclaimed as Snape made his way out of the infirmary. He deftly caught the pillow aimed for his head, dropping into a chair near the door, without even looking at the Gryffindor who had launched it at him. "Insufferable git."  
  
"Potter?" Draco ventured after a moment.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why did you save me?"  
  
"Just because. Don't feel so shocked. By the way, Malfoy, no, Draco, if you ever plan another stunt like that, I will strip you bare and hang you from the top of the highest Quidditch goal by your balls for everyone to see then cover you in chocolate and let Hogwarts' females with PMS or Fang after you before handing you over to Filch to try out his old punishments on like he's always wanting to do, do you understand?"  
  
Draco paled slightly with a tint of green. "I understand," he gulped, feeling that Harry would more than likely follow through, at least with the chocolate crazed witches anyhow.  
  
"Good. Next on the agenda, talk."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About why you were jumping off the Astronomy Tower."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it right now."  
  
"All right, then, let's go and get something to eat." Draco thought Harry was giving up awfully easy, but was glad for the change of subject.  
  
"Eat?"  
  
"Yes eat, I'm hungry, let's make a kitchen run."  
  
"But what about Madam Pomfrey or Professor Snape?"  
  
"Let me deal with them. Spirits know I've done it often enough. Think of it this way, Sev, err, Snape, never said to stay here and if you come with me then you won't break your agreement to watch me with him. There's no way he can truly be angry at you."  
  
"Says you," Draco grumbled good-naturedly, following the slightly wobbly Harry out the door and down the corridor, two sets of stairs and to the picture of a bowl of fruit in which the Gryffindor tickled the pear causing the portrait to swing open.  
  
"Hello, Harry Potter, Harry Potter's friend," a house elf greeted as it rushed past. They were greeted similarly as Harry easily moved through the kitchens to where a small table was set up. A small house elf edged up, eyeing Draco warily.  
  
"Hello, Misty. This is my friend, Draco Malfoy. Dobby isn't here, is he?"  
  
"No, Harry Potter, Misty is sorry but Dobby is not here. Can Misty help Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yes, please. Anything you have handy would be fine." He glanced at Draco who nodded. "And two butterbeers, if you have them." Misty nodded and scurried off to gather some food and drink for the two teens. Harry greeted the three elves that brought them food by name and spoke with them for a moment before they scurried off.  
  
"Do you spend a lot of time here then, Pott, err, Harry?"  
  
"Enough," Harry chuckled, biting into the warm pastry.  
  
"Why did you call Professor Snape 'Severus' and 'Sev'?"  
  
"Slip of the tongue, I'm usually careful not to say it around other people. I'd better explain. We were partners during the war, not like that," Harry hastily said, picking up shocked amusement from Draco. "We went on all types of missions together. One of our earlier ones, there wasn't much chance for survival, and not because I was a rookie either. He was seriously injured and I was terrified as we were trapped up a tree that was surrounded by werewolves that were trying to climb it. We were wandless as our contact had demanded; he turned out to be a traitor and we had to run for our lives, but I digress. We ended up talking about random things and he told me that if I was to be the last person he was ever to speak to, he didn't want to be called 'Professor'. I asked him what he wanted to be called and he finally gave me the honor of addressing him by his given name but only when we worked in the field together. Any slip up would result in severe pain to my person."  
  
"If you were partners, then why wasn't he nicer to you?"  
  
"He was a spy," Harry said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"I know that, I meant, why wasn't he nicer to you these past few days? Why wasn't he nicer to you today? With Voldemort gone for good, he doesn't need to be an ass to you anymore."  
  
"Old habits die hard, I guess."  
  
"Bull shit. He could at least spend more time with you; even if it was just grading papers in the same room as you. Speaking of which, you're lucky that you were exempt from exams as the Savior. They were hard. I think you're exempt from N.E.W.T.S. too. "  
  
"I was wondering why no one was talking to me about studying for exams or re-takes. I didn't know about being exempt, though." They were both silent for a moment. "Talk to me Draco. I won't tell anyone that doesn't need to know."  
  
"My father's had been pressuring me for the last eight years to become a Dark Wizard. I refused, repeatedly. Before You-Know-Who came back, he didn't really push the matter as it wasn't that important. But after our fourth year, he began to push in earnest. My mother managed to brush off my refusals as trying to be independent, an adolescent phase, or some other sort of nonsense. It was she that kept me from being Dark. She wanted nothing more than for me to grow up to just take over the family business. He bought it until last summer when You-Know-Who demanded my allegiance. I refused and my mother backed me." Draco's eyes went distant and his voice flat. He didn't notice Snape enter the room. "She told me to go to my room while they talked. I did because it wasn't a suggestion like she normally made, it was an order.  
  
"A minute later, a house elf appeared with my packed trunk, my broom, and a bag with money and three keys in it. It handed them to me and told me to run on my mother's orders. I wouldn't have done it except for the house elf. It didn't quiver, shake, or be otherwise timid or shy. It flung open the window, shrunk and made my trunk weightless and glanced to the door. I could hear my father's footsteps echoing up the hall even as the house elf magicked the bed in front of the door, along with at least a dozen different locking charms. I grabbed my wand, shoved my trunk into my pocket and after tying the bag to my waist, I darted out the window and around the side of the house. I looked through the window to where my parents had been arguing and I saw my mother lying still on the floor as if she was asleep. I was going to go and see if she was alright when I heard a huge explosion following my father's voice. I did as she ordered and I ran like a coward. I went to one of my mother's summer cottages that she used to take me to. She had told me that if I was ever in trouble I was to go there and wait for her to contact me." Tears were leaking down Draco's face unnoticed and silent. Harry glanced to his partner for support, unable to touch the boy in front of him. Severus moved up several steps but stayed back and silent.  
  
"I waited until it was September 1st and I left to get to the train. I came to Hogwarts and I still waited for word from her. After you defeated You- Know-Who, and there was still no word, I went to the Ministry and demanded veritaserum. I told them everything. I told them of my father's caches of potions ingredients, I told them of his dark paraphernalia, of his other bank accounts, of the last time I had seen my mother, of everything. But he was too clever; he had everything cleared out by the time I had gone to them. They had some evidence, but nothing concrete, nothing they could convict him with. He said that my mother was away on vacation in America, visiting a friend for the next several months, as she was recovering from a nasty illness, but I knew better. She's trapped somewhere, subject to his psychotic whims. Oh, no, he wouldn't kill her, that's too easy for her, he loves her too much for that, but he's a twisted fucker, he has her, somewhere, locked away like an expensive trinket or a rare jewel. Sadistic bastard."  
  
Draco burst into tears, of anger or sorrow, Harry could not tell. Severus moved up next to the pair and allowed Draco to sob into his shoulder rather than his hands. Draco cried himself out on Snape's shoulder eventually and Severus carried him out of the kitchens, heading toward the infirmary, but Harry stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I think he'll be more comfortable in the dungeons, and I can feel him if he goes past again like that. He was broadcasting emotions extremely loudly."  
  
"All right, but you are going to bed as well. What possessed him to let you out of that bed, I do not know."  
  
"Don't blame Draco, I convinced him to come with me so he wouldn't break his promise to you. He needed to talk, I could feel it." They walked in silence for a few minutes. "He respects you, you know."  
  
"I am his House Head and professor."  
  
"Not respect for your authority, but actual respect for you as an individual. I think he thinks of you as I did/do of Dumbledore, especially when I was younger: a parental figure, a confidant, a friend. I also believe that this attempt of his was a one time thing. He just needs help to work out his issues and to have his mother found."  
  
"I'll take that into consideration. I'll put him into his bed, you get changed and into bed."  
  
"All right. Join me soon?"  
  
Snape tried not to see the double entendre in that question or the slight smile that went with it. "I'll be there in a moment. Try not to fall asleep until I get there. I don't want my bedroom destroyed." Harry stuck his tongue out good-naturedly and padded towards their shared room.  
  
--- --- --- --- ---  
  
It was three days until Christmas and Harry was pestering everyone to take him to Diagon Alley so he could finish his Christmas shopping. Knowing Harry was not truly up to going to Diagon Alley - no matter how much he refuted that statement - Minerva, Remus, and Sirius, offered to take part of his Christmas list and purchase the presents, bringing them back for him to wrap himself, taking part of the fun away according to the Gryffindor. After his initial objection, he quickly wrote out three separate lists, with strict orders not to forget a single thing. He wrote a letter the goblins at Gringott's and handed over his key to Remus, before pulling Minerva aside and whispering to her, pressing another note into her surprised hand. When they returned, much later than expected, he locked Severus out of their room, which the Gryffindor had commandeered for his own use for wrapping the presents.  
  
Christmas was anything but quiet at the school. Since Madam Pomfrey didn't want either Harry or Draco to leave the castle, the entire Weasley clan, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, and the teachers that remained at the castle all gathered in the Great Hall for the morning celebration, which consisted of dozens of presents for everyone. Severus tried to avoid most of the festivities, but Harry insisted on dragging him everywhere he went.  
  
'At least,' Severus mused, 'I'm not the only one.' He watched as Ginny pulled Draco into the games at Harry suggestion. The twins were leery of him as were Ron and Hermione until Harry settled himself between Draco and Severus, forcing them to separate to accommodate him. Harry happily held up several conversations at once, repeatedly attempting to draw the two Slytherins into the discussions only for them to fall silent and force him to drag them back in again.  
  
Finally, Draco was immersed in a conversation with Ginny and the Twins over the pros and cons of specific pranks, and Harry was buried deep in a chat with his friends as they tore the wrapping off the presents buried under the huge tree with glee. Severus managed to slip away from the Gryffindor and head out of the hall to the sanctuary of his lab. After a moment, Harry turned to gather Snape's opinion on something someone had received, only to find him missing. Harry glanced around, thinking that he had moved to speak with another teacher. He waited several more minutes, hoping he had just made a bathroom run before excusing himself and stalking determinedly down to the dungeons, a heavy green present in his hands.  
  
After checking their rooms, his office, and classroom, Harry turned and padded down the winding hall that led to Severus' private lab. Harry knocked twice and waited but got no response. He tested the knob to find it locked. After trying a basic Alohamora, he sighed and set the present on the ground with an unbreakable charm on it just in case Snape stepped on it.  
  
"Severus, I know you can hear me. I left something outside your door for you, please don't step on it." As he expected, he got no answer. "I hope you come back up soon. At least for dinner." Getting no response, he shuffled back up to the festivities, putting on a smile as he entered the music filled room, casually pausing to speak to Bill and Charlie about things they had done.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry," Albus said as they watched everyone enjoy the morning turning afternoon.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"On Severus' behalf. He doesn't like to participate in crowds, celebrations, or parties, but prefers to watch. He's a very private man and he likes solitude compared to action."  
  
"He's entitled to his own life, Professor. He's been remarkably kind considering all he's had to give up for me: his privacy, his routine, his sleep, his vacation, his bed. I can't ask more of him then he's already given. I'm actually surprised he stayed as long as he did, I thought he'd make some excuse after breakfast."  
  
"Just don't get your hopes up Harry," Albus sighed, "He's got a good heart, he just doesn't know it."  
  
"I know it, sir, and frankly, that's all that matters. I'll just have to work a little harder."  
  
"You know what you are getting yourself into?" Harry smiled in response, handing Albus a popper end. They pulled and out came a hat and a book. Harry picked up the book, glanced at the title, set it back down, and with a wink, walked over to speak with his friends. Albus looked at the title in question. Love Potion #9 by Winna Hart, the wizard's edition. The Headmaster laughed and turned to speak with Minerva on whether or not Remus and Sirius should take their displays of affection into a private room.  
  
Later that afternoon, the others returned to their houses or retired to enjoy their vacation. Harry spent the afternoon with Hagrid, Remus, and Sirius, holding bizarre conversations. As night fell, Harry returned to the dungeons after bidding everyone a Happy Christmas and a wonderful evening. He saw that his gift sat untouched where he had left them. Frowning, he went to their shared room and after changing, crawled under the sheets that he warmed with a charm. Harry knew he couldn't fall asleep as he didn't want to break anything in his partner's room.  
  
After a few more hours, Harry had fallen into a light doze, not true sleep, he would jerk awake before he had any power surges. He absently heard Severus enter into the room, the crinkle of paper in his hand. He heard the paper be quietly sliced away by the sharp knife Severus kept on his desk for opening seals or cutting ingredients. He barely heard the sharp intake of breath as he fell into a deeper sleep. He was completely unaware of Severus turning to face him with a small smile on his face, and the complete set of hardback novels by his favorite author, along with a book Harry had been working on for the last two years: A published book of new potions and notes with the foreword by Harry Potter. A book of potions invented by one Severus Snape. Of Snakegrass and Dragon's Blood. He opened the book and stared at the scrawled note in the front cover of the book that he would recognize anywhere as Harry's handwriting.  
  
May this be a fond reminder that all your hard work in more areas than just potions has paid off.  
  
He opened the note that was placed just before the title page, folded and sealed carefully. After gently breaking the wax, he let his eyes skim the familiar script, letting another small, wrapped present fall into his hand.  
  
Whenever you are ready to share your vast knowledge with the rest of the world, owl the publisher, he'll start production and distribution. The profits will be automatically placed into your vault. There is no rush, though. I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of writing the foreword. I can have it removed if it doesn't suit your tastes. Just so you know you own the first book, the first edition of which I am certain many more will follow with all the talent that you possess. I'm going to request a signed copy one day. Undoubtedly you will make this required reading for your seventh years (hopefully not until after I graduate). I hope they learn as much from you as I have, in more than Potions and books.  
  
Forever in your debt, Harry.  
  
Snape stared at the note in his hand for several minutes before replacing the letter and placing it back into the book. He carefully unwrapped the last gift. There was a strong silver box chain with a small marble on the end. He peered closer and recognized pieces of wormwood, asphodel, and wolfsbane, the three ingredients he had asked Harry in their first day of class. Slipping the chain over his head, he walked over to his personal library and slid the book next to his most treasured and most valuable books before changing and sliding into the bed next to Harry, who immediately snuggled closer. Severus snaked an arm around his waist and pulled him close, placing a soft kiss on his temple before whispering into his ear. "That necklace and one book mean more to me than all the gold in the world. I thank you from the bottom of my soul." He pressed a chaste kiss on the lightning bolt scar.  
  
"Sev," Harry breathed, pressing closer. 


	4. Solutions and Problems

I found this again, after a long absense from writing, and so, part four. Part five, the ending, will be up in a day or two, depending on how much editing I have to do to make it safe. The uncut version will be found on my website. Without further ado, and much to my eternal shame for the delay of this...

--

Solutions and Problems

--

The first Hogsmeade trip of the new year rolled around in late January and all the students, fourth year and above that had permission, were thrilled about the chance to escape from the castle and restock their candy and prank supplies. It took Harry and Draco combined over an hour to convince Severus to help chaperone so Harry could safely attend the trip with his friends. He flatly disagreed until he caught sight of the disappointment in Harry's expressive eyes. After a moment more, he acquiesced, and to his surprise, he was glomped by an ecstatic Harry, who nearly squeezed the breath out of him with the fierce hug, which he tentatively returned.

Severus was regretting his decision, even though he had been rewarded by the hug. The bouncing and laughing group of children around him was enough to make him want to grind his teeth to powder. The only thing that made it better was Harry hanging on him, even as he was holding a conversation with Draco and the other parts of his Trio.

The entire student population understood that Harry couldn't touch anyone else do to unknown reasons, which both the Headmaster and the Ministry were looking into. Their reactions were muted by the fact that Dumbledore, who had announced their odd relationship, brought up Harry's miraculous defeat of the Dark Lord and their working together in the War beforehand. It was also helped by Harry's threat of bodily harm to anyone who harassed either of them over the fact that he willingly touched the older man. He didn't do that in public, of course, but after telling the Slytherins to bugger off over the fact, the rumor spread.

Severus had left Harry to his friends for a moment while he went to get a drink at the Hogshead Tavern. Harry was supposed to meet him in an hour; he arrived with two minutes to spare with Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny in tow. The two girls were discussing some new fashion that was starting to become the rage, while Draco and Ron argued over Quidditch teams. Harry leaned back with a sigh against Severus, sipping on his drink He scooted over, keeping their thighs pressed together before leaning forward and picking up a roll from the bowl in the middle of the table. Much to everyone's shock, he disappeared with a pop. Severus ordered the other students to locate another teacher then return to the castle immediately as he reached for his wand. Before he had even completed his order to them, he too, disappeared, his wand rolling along the table.

Snape found himself roughly slammed into a stone wall by two dark-clad figures before he had recovered from the portkey's nauseating effects. Finding himself suddenly bound by constricting ropes, he struggled uselessly, before stilling and waiting to see what would happen. The first few raining punches and kicks merely hurt a great deal, but when coupled with the Cruciatus curse, hurt a great deal. Enough so that he passed out into the merciful blackness he was well acquainted with over his years as a Death Eater, proud of himself that he didn't give them the satisfaction of his screams.

When he woke, he found himself, fully dressed but rope bound in a cold, dark, small room. He deduced it was a cell from the manacles hanging off the wall. The pounding in his head was only a minor distraction, as he struggled to reach the slim dagger he kept in his boot, only to find it missing. Unreasonably disappointed, he twisted to get comfortable before closing his eyes and resigning himself to a long wait, trying not to worry about the Gryffindor Seeker.

He was surprised when only a few minutes later Lucius Malfoy strutted into the cell, a smirk hovering on his lips. "Hello there, Severus my friend. It's been a while."

"Not long enough for my tastes," Snape groused to himself. "Is there a reason for abducting me from my meal?"

"Of course, but we could have gotten to that sooner, if you hadn't slept for a day and a half. As much as I want to kill you immediately, I have a more pressing question. What is causing the young Potter boy so much pain?"

"You, perhaps?"

"Unfortunately, no. I want him to be lucid when I kill him, but he's not cooperating. Perhaps you know how to help him?"

"Why would I know that?"

"A little flower told me so. Bring him in," Lucius commanded, and two Death Eaters tossed a sobbing Harry into the room like he was little more than a sack of potatoes. It took every bit of Severus' considerable will-power not to run to the teen and scoop him into his arms and promise him everything was going to be all right. "Even if you can't, I'd prefer the screaming to be kept to a soundproof room rather than disturb my sleep again tonight. Enjoy the rest of the night." With a flick of his wand, Lucius removed the bonds on the Hogwarts teacher, striding out the door.

With the close of the door, the little light that was there died. Severus waited until Lucius was at least some distance away, no matter how the sobbed cries pulled at his heart before gathering the Gryffindor up into his arms and soothing the touch-inflicted pain away. Harry's screams stopped after a moment, but he continued to sob with the lingering pain. Severus allowed himself the luxury of rocking the young man on his lap to calm them both. Finally, the sobbing too died away and Harry slowly became aware of his surroundings.

"Sev?" Harry's voice was raw and rough from screaming himself hoarse in pain, making Snape wince.

"I'm here." He continued to gently rock the young man he had cradled in his arms trying to keep the cell's cold from further affecting him and trying to keep him alive and sane.

"It hurts," the Gryffindor half sobbed. Severus winced. The youth must really be in a great deal of pain to admit any suffering, let alone cry. He stopped rocking, worried that it might be adding to the agony but Harry whimpered in loss so he resumed the emotionally soothing movement.

"I'm certain Albus and the others will find us and come to our aid soon," the Slytherin House Head murmured, trying more to convince himself than the slumped figure in his arms. 'It's already been two days! Hurry up Albus, he can't take much more." Snape kept vigil over the still form on his lap all night, trying to share body heat and life with Harry. Towards dawn, he fell into an exhaustion induced sleep.

"At least he's stopped screaming." The comment jerked Severus awake fully. Lucius stood at the cell's door, the annoying half-smirk that was unfortunately passed down to his son hovering on his lips as he watched them both sleep. As the blonde entered the cell, Snape unconsciously pulled Harry closer, trying to protect the raven-haired teen as was his habit, glaring at the once Death Eater.

"So," Lucius continued, "What is your secret. I know it isn't a potion as you were searched before being put in here. I doubt that it wore off, whatever it was; his screaming stopped a few minutes after the guards left him in here. And I know it isn't the change in scenery. How did you manage?" Snape held still, knowing any shift would be seen as a weakness, his face a blank mask. "Is it your touch? Is he addicted to you? I think it is."

"As usual, your hair-brained conclusions never fail to amuse me. You can not make someone addicted to another's touch."

"Not true," Lucius laughed. Harry shivered and unconsciously moved closer into Snape's embrace. "As you can see, he is indeed addicted to your touch. Anyone else's makes him ill, does it not? Do you want to know how it happened? I can see you haven't figured it out yet. Pansy Parkinson, such a sweet, smart, and loyal Slytherin girl, was given six ingredients to add to any potion, it didn't matter which, when she was partnered with him or sat near him. One would nullify the effects of the potion, one would hide the ingredients, and the other four were to make him susceptible to contact. He was supposed to be portkeyed to Voldemort, from whom one touch should have killed him, however, you managed to get the portkey instead, with very interesting results. Instead of being killed by Riddle, whose very touch would have sent him into cardiac arrest, he used all his magic, including his natural shields and since yours were already down, by him carrying you, your magic mingled with his as you both gained it back. So instead of rejecting your magic-filled touch like anyone else's, his body saw it as part of it, and accepted it, essentially making him addicted to you. Interesting the way things turn out, isn't it?"

"What do you want Lucius? If you're going to kill us, at least make it quick. I've never been too thrilled about the prospect of being bored to death."

"Tell me, little spy - you are deep in my sound proof family dungeons, injured, wandless, and alone. No one knows where you are; they can not track you, but if they do, they can not get to you as only I can get into this section of the dungeon. Also, this cell is invisible to anyone not of my family - do you think it wise to provoke me?"

"Tell me, Lucius, do you think I give a damn?"

Lucius laughed. "Not about yourself, but about your lover there, perhaps you do. It seems he is very resistant to consciousness. I'll be back this evening to see how you two are coming along." The blonde swept from the cell, humming a dance tune under his breath.

"Severus?" Harry's green eyes fluttered open after a minute, his voice still sounded gravelly.

"Harry? I thought you had passed out!" He brushed the messy raven locks back with his hand, feeling the heat radiating from the boy's forehead.

"I wanted to tell you…"

"Shh, you need to save your strength. You have a fever and you need to rest."

"No. I need you to know that, no matter what, I trust you," Harry paused to catch his eyes in the dim light, "And that I love you."

"Harry, I…"

"Don't say anything," he winced as he raised his arm to brush his fingers across Severus' cheek. Snape unconsciously leaned into the touch. "I love you and I trust you, even if you don't love me."

"You don't mean that," Severus protested weakly, even as his eyes were brimming with emotion. "You're hallucinating. I need to get you out of here."

The Potions master carefully deposited the other on the ground, pulling off his robe and using it to cover the shivering figure. He ran his fingers over the door, searching for a trip button that was in all the dungeon's cells in case the owner was locked inside. Not finding one, he started searching the dungeon walls and floor for any way out. He finally found one when it was well into the evening according to his internal clock. Lucius would be back soon. Prying up the large stone, Severus glanced down into the hole. There was nearly a six foot drop to the escape tunnel that ran under the dungeon. He gathered Harry up in the robe and lowered him into the hole, before climbing in himself. Standing on the two ledges that spanned the skinny tunnel, he used all his upper body strength and worked the stone back into its place.

Picking up his partner, Snape began the dark and slow walk down the tunnel. Coming to a wooden door at the end of the tunnel, Snape set Harry down again and pressed his ear against the door. Silence. Spitting on the hinges to keep them quiet, he carefully worked the door open. To him immense pleasure, the hinges were quiet and there was a tapestry covering the door. He heard several distant voices and quickly closed the door, bracing himself against it. He waited and the voices approached.

"Everyone split up. Check every cell. If you find an area large enough to fit a door or you can't get into somewhere, mark it and call me." Severus identified it as Draco's voice.

"Are you sure they are down here?" the Slytherin head jumped, none of the Death Eaters knew he was part of the Order.

"I'm positive Mr. Black. Harry's tracer is working fine now. They're around here somewhere."

Severus opened the door, scooped up Harry, and worked his way out from behind the tapestry, much to Draco and Sirius' surprise. "Professor Snape?"

"Draco, Black," Snape greeted, exhausted.

"Let's get you back to Hogwarts," Sirius said. "Draco, when the others are finished checking get them together and follow us back."

"Of course, we'll be right behind you after we drop something off at the Ministry." The blonde kicked the elder Malfoy to emphasize his point.

"We thought you two might be injured, so we brought carriages instead of portkeys," Sirius said, supporting Snape but being careful not to touch his godson as they climbed into the carriage which set off at a pace that would make them seem little more than a blur to anyone who saw it.

"In case I'm not able to, tell the Headmaster that Harry's condition is caused by 6 ingredients: one to nullify a potion's contents, one to hide the ingredients, and the other four to make him susceptible to touch. Put Lucius under veritaserum and you should be able to find out exactly which four, the Ministry should be able to find an antidote. Then go after the Parkinsons. They're all guilty of conspiracy of his murder, including the girl. Also ask Malfoy about Draco's mother's whereabouts."

Sirius looked torn between shock and horror. "I'll make sure of it all."

Severus yawned, pulling Harry closer to his chest as he started to drift off to sleep. "And Lucius was highest in Voldemort's ranks. Have him questioned on Voldemort's and his own followers, their names and locations. And tell Poppy to treat Harry for dehydration and two days of extreme pain and convulsions, possible Cruciatus also."

"Right."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Severus mentally smirked at the surprise in the other man's voice even as he drifted off to sleep on his supporting shoulder. 'Maybe I should be nicer more often.'

When Severus woke, it was to a familiar-looking ceiling with a warm body pressed against his and a headache that would debilitate a dragon. He glanced down at the figure pressed against his side. His sluggish brain provided him with a name: Harry. It then offered him the fact that said wizard was draped on his chest and shoulder, one hand's fingers tangled with him and the teen's other arm was draped across his chest.

Severus glanced around the night darkened room. Directly across from his bed was a vaguely familiar figure lying on another bed. A cloud moved from in front of the moon and a bit of light highlighted a separate figure in the same bedside position he had spent countless times in. His mind told him the figure had white-blonde which belonged to Draco Malfoy. Trying to do an inventory on his body, he was met with the floating feeling only a really strong pain-killing potion could manage to produce. Instead of pondering the last figure's identity, he allowed himself to succumb to a combination of the potion, exhaustion, and the comforting sensation of Harry softly nuzzling his neck. Wrapping his one free arm around the other's back, he slipped into slumber.

The Potions master was woken sometime in the early morning because of a not-so-quiet discussion and a gentle hand trying to shake him awake. Refusing to give up the relaxed and comfortable state he was in, he snarled an unintelligible but creative threat before attempting to roll over away from the hand without releasing Harry from his embrace. He ended up with his face buried in Harry's neck with his breathing evening out for sleep.

"Come on Severus," Remus coaxed. Severus growled even as he swore he heard muffled laughter.

"G'way," he slurred, freeing a hand to pull the covers up higher.

"Snape!" Sirius barked. "What the hell are you doing to my godson! Unhand him immediately!"

Snape jumped both awake and away, quickly pulling his arms from around the sleeping Gryffindor, seeming just to realize exactly who he had been snuggling with, where, and in front of whom. Realizing he had just been caught in a very compromising position, he waiting for the first curse to hit even as he straightened up defiantly.

"Fuck off." What surprised Sirius was that it was not Snape who had said that, but Harry.

"Harry?"

Said Gryffindor cracked open one green eye and glared at the older two Gryffindors. "Sirius, you know that I love you, but if you're not out of here in ten seconds, I'll have to do something that will make Remus upset and I don't really want to punish him. So sod off and bloody well let us sleep in peace!"

Both Remus and Sirius laughed. "How long are you planning to sleep then?"

"Until it stops hurting, now bugger off and lock the door behind you."

Sirius and Remus shared a sober look at the mention of pain. Sirius tried to pick the light mood back up even as they left the infirmary. "We'll be back later to discuss your language and choice in bed partners."

There was some soft clapping from across the room. Green and black eyes traced the sound to where Draco was in the Uncomfortable Chair, clapping, as he and his mother smiled at the display.

"Bravo Harry, I didn't know you had a spine."

"Haha," Harry snarled, flipping over to press his back against the black-haired Slytherin's chest.

"Severus."

"Narcissa. Are you well?"

"As well as can be expected. But much better than I was. Yourself?"

"I'll tell you when these potions wear off and I can actually feel something again." He gave them a faint smile and settled back into sleep, snaking an arm around Harry's waist.

"They are so cute together. Why doesn't Albus want him to know about the necklace yet?"

"He mentioned something about being pig-headed, stubborn, and in need of some sort of motivation."

"Darling Draco, how do you feel about them being together?"

"It's odd, but it doesn't really bother me. It feels like they belong together. They compliment each other so well. Why?"

"I have a feeling we may need to get 'Slytherin' on them, so to speak."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Let me think on that for the night. Besides, we must ask Albus first. They are under his care. Now, tell me how you did on your exams."

---- ---- ---- ----

"Severus?" Albus strode into the room eight days after the pair had been released from the hospital again, nodding to Harry who took the cue and after a reassuring brush against the Slytherin, disappeared from the room, leaving his homework on the floor.

"Yes, Albus?"

"Arthur's here with the cure for Harry."

Severus was quiet for a few moments before he shook his head as if to clear it. "Very well. As you just saw, he left, and as he is the one under the potion, he'll be the one that needs to that the counter-solution."

"I thought that you would want to tell him."

"Thank you, but no. I, unlike some people, have work to do. If you'll excuse me, I have several weeks of work to catch up on."

"Very well. I'll send Remus and Minerva down to collect his belongings shortly."

"Fine," Severus answered absently, bending over essays.

Albus sighed as Snape buried himself in grading papers and such. He called for a nearby house-elf to gather Remus and Minerva for him. After requesting that they collect Harry's belongings and sending them on their task, he searched for Harry. It wasn't hard to find him as he was lounging at the top of the stairs leading down to the dungeons.

"All done?" Harry asked, ready to return to his position by the fire in Snape's room.

"Not quite. Arthur Weasley is here with Percy. They brought the antidote for you. Both of them are waiting in the hospital wing with your friends."

"Oh." Harry glanced back at the dungeons. "I suppose I should tell Sev…err, Professor Snape."

"I've already informed him. Remus and Professor McGonagall are currently collecting your personal items for you."

"I see." Harry's eyes clouded momentarily before taking on their customary light. "Since there is nothing left to do, I suppose we should go see how horrible they managed to make it taste."

They both went to the hospital wing. Once there, he laughed politely at Ron teasing his older brother about his knocking out Fudge while trying to listen to Hermione question the Minister on the potion's properties and the likelihood of it working. After assuring them it would work, Arthur asked Harry to lie back on a bed.

"It will hurt about the same as when you were first hit by the potion," Arthur warned, handing him a murky green colored potion in a small phial.

"That's fine," Harry said, tossing it back with practiced ease before pulling a disgusted face. "No offense, but that's horrible."

"It wasn't really necessary to make it taste better as we believed getting it finished and administered as quickly as possible would be the vital thing to do. I'm sorry about that."

"S'okay," Harry said, a frown marring his features as the first wave of pain crashed over him, eerily reminiscent of his attacks. He closed his eyes and tried to stifle the gasp as a sharp pain lanced through his chest, constricting his lungs and making it difficult to breathe.

"Harry?" Ron questioned.

"Yeah?" He responded after a moment.

"Are you ok?"

"Sure, just give me a minute," he responded, absently rubbing his chest as the pain in his lungs slowly started to diminish.

"All right there?" Sirius questioned, slowly reaching out and touching Harry's hand, ready to pull back if Harry showed the slightest flinch to sign of pain. He let out a sigh of relief when his godson gripped his hand in return. The Animagus quickly pulled him into a tight hug.

"Harry?" Dumbledore caught his attention as Ron and Hermione joined the enthusiastic hug. "What do you feel?"

"Nothing," Harry responded, closing his eyes briefly before pulling back.

"What's wrong Harry, Hermione asked, concerned. "Did the potion not work?"

"No, it worked fine. I'm just not used to all the touch anymore. It's odd."

"No worries," Ron said confidently. "A week or two and you'll be back to normal."

"Of course," Harry said, dredging up a convincing smile that convinced his friends but not his godfather nor the headmaster.

"Ron, Hermione, you should return to your dorms now, don't you think? Harry should rest."

"Yes sir," they chorused, calling out good-byes to Harry, Sirius, and the two Ministry Weasleys.

"We, too, should take our leave," Arthur said, winking at Harry and shaking Dumbledore's hand. "There is much to fix and more being found every day."

"Thank you for your help Arthur," Albus said.

"No thanks are necessary. Harry's family to us. Besides, it was the least anyone could do after his victory for the Light."

"Of course," Albus ushered them out of the room and into Poppy's office to use the Floo system to return to work.

Dumbledore turned to Harry. "How do you feel?"

"Fine sir."

"Perhaps I should rephrase that. What do you feel?"

"Nothing." At the Headmaster's encouraging noise, he elaborated. "I feel…empty. I've felt everyone's emotions for a few months and now I feel nothing. I feel alone. It was disconcerting not being able to touch people, but I could at least feel things like normal people did instead of through my fame. I feel like I'm missing something now."

"I see. Sirius, may I speak with you outside for a moment?" Harry watched as the ex-convict rose with a perplexed expression and followed the wizened wizard out the door. He returned several minutes later.

"He just wanted to ask me how Remmie and I were doing," he explained before carefully leading Harry into telling him about his last year, especially his time with the Potions professor. With the help of an inhibition relaxing potion mixed in with his water, Harry explained. Sirius listened carefully and kept his emotions in tight control, allowing the teen to pour his heart out. Finally, emotionally exhausted, Harry slipped into sleep and Sirius padded silently out of the room only to be confronted with Narcissa and Draco.

"We have a proposition to make," Narcissa said, leading him up into Dumbledore's office.


	5. The End

A/N: Here it is, the last piece. This piece is edited with the lemony bit removed because I couldn't decide if the smut scene was too much for and I thought it better to be safe then sorry. But, if you go to my website(via my bio) you'll find the entire story, which includes the whole ending. I'll have to remember to add this nicer version to the site for those that prefer it.

My deepestgratitude to those who have reviewed, to those who have waited for these last two chapters,and to those who have merely read the story. Enjoy.

------------

Severus Snape was not pouting nor was he pining. He wasn't. He also wasn't hiding or feeling sorry for himself. No he, was merely locking himself in his private lab for that past few days where everyone knew better than to disturb him and staring at an empty cauldron clutching his book of potions from Harry for no reason what-so-ever. Glancing over the spread of ingredients, he sighed before returning to stare at the cauldron.

He ignored the knock at his door, turning to place his Christmas present into a safely warded drawer and began to measure out the ingredients for a potion Madam Pomfrey had requested. Much to his chagrin, the wards on his door fell away and in stepped on e of the many people he didn't want to see at the moment.

"Go away Albus, I'm busy."

"Busy staring at an empty cauldron? I think you can spare a few minutes to speak with me." 'About these past few months' hang unsaid in the air between them.

Snape stiffened, nearly crushing the phial in his hand. "Of course I can spare you a moment, Headmaster. Is there something you require? A potion perhaps? I regret to inform you that due to the large amounts of work I have to catch up on, I'll be unable to take on any students for detention."

Albus sighed. "You do that just to be contrary, don't you?"

"Do what sir?"

"Become so formal with me."

"I am merely treating you with that respect that your position commands."

"Severus, please," Albus said. "I understand that you are distressed, you've gotten used to Harry's presence and now he's gone back to Gryffindor Tower with his friends and left you here."

"Is there a point to your lecture?"

"How do you think we found you and Harry?"

"Excuse me?"

"After the Hogsmeade weekend, how you do think we found you two?"

"I assume you thought about who might have kidnapped us and checked their houses. Or perhaps Draco demanded that his father's dungeon be checked."

"We checked Lucius' dungeons mere hours after you disappeared but we couldn't find you."

"Then how?"

Albus reached forward and uncovered the necklace around his neck. "Harry is an extremely resourceful boy. He placed a very impressive tracing charm onto that necklace, leaving the tracker in Draco's room. Draco happened to stumble upon it in his trunk and read the note, which he immediately brought to me. We contacted the Ministry and got a second search warrant. The note said 'to protect what I care about'. Do you know what that means, my boy?"

"Albus." Dumbledore paused in his speech. "Get the fuck out of my lab. Now."

Surprised at the man's uncharacteristic use of profanity and one-syllable words, Albus decided that it was best to retreat and retreat quickly before the Slytherin decided to test out some new poison on him during an unsuspecting meal. He quietly closed the door behind him.

Severus stared at the tiny bauble before safely tucking it away into his robes as he returned to work. The door suddenly opened again. "Albus, I told you…! Black? Is Harry all right?" Concern laced his tone as he leapt to his feet.

"For the most part, yes."

Snape reverted back to his normal snappish persona. "Then, why, may I ask, are you pestering me?"

"Drop the act," Sirius responded calmly, entering the lab and after glancing around quickly, he returned his attention to the black-haired Slytherin.

"Get. Out," Snape growled.

"I will, after I've said my piece, so sit down, shut up, listen, and then you'll be rid of me."

"Very well, in the interests of you leaving my lab shortly…" He sat.

"I know you and I have never been friends – don't interrupt – and I know we not only do not have a good past but we rarely tolerate one another. But for Harry, I'm will to make an attempt. It reminds me of when James fell for Lily. She'd snap at him, make fun of him, tease him, call him names, stand him up, everything possible to discourage and embarrass him, but he kept going back for more until he made her realize that he cared. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor, that made for some interesting fights. I don't want to see Harry torn up like James was while he was trying to get Lily's attention. He's a good person and while I personally believe he deserves better, I won't stand in his way or make it more difficult for him."

"What are you babbling about?"

"You thick-skulled moron! Harry is in love with you!"

"In love?" Snape asked, surprised.

"With you, yes."

Snape sat speechless on his stool, trying to process the information. Sirius smirked as he stood. "As I said, I'm willing to attempt a truce if you are. There's a room on the fourth floor, behind the black suit of armor. The password is 'Kindred Spirits'. He's planning on spending the afternoon there. I think he'd enjoy some company, especially yours."

The Animagus turned and padded out of the room, nodding to Draco who pulled on an invisibility cloak. A few minutes later, the invisible blonde trailed the elder Slytherin, tapping his mother on the back as they passed. Narcissa hurried up to the Tower. In the Gryffindor dorms, Ron and Hermione were speaking with Harry. Ron spotted Narcissa at the door and discreetly nudged Hermione.

"Hey Harry," Ron began, "Draco's mother told him about this place and he passed it on to us. It's supposed to be Godric Gryffindor's quarters. Let's go look!"

"I don't know…" Harry said.

"Just think how much we could learn! His diaries are probably there! I heard that in his diaries, he mentions a romantic relationship with Salazar Slytherin and that they only fought to keep everyone from intruding on their personal lives," Hermione encouraged.

"And there's supposed to be an original book about Quidditch! With the original rules and the moves that he invented!" Ron said, excitedly. "Besides, you need to get out and break some rules."

"Ron!" Hermione admonished.

"Umm, I meant we should get out and spend some time together. What better way that to explore a new place? It's not like we've had a chance to spend a lot of time together."

"Sorry about that. Sure, why not. Where is it?"

"Third floor, behind the black suit of armor," the female Gryffindor answered immediately. "The password is 'Kindred Spirits'. We'd better go one at a time so we don't attract any unwanted attention. You go first. Ron will follow you and I'll follow him."

"Kindred Spirits?" She nodded and the Gryffindor padded silently out of the room.

"We'll be right behind you!" Hermione called out, waiting for a few minutes before pulling on Harry's invisibility cloak and following him. Ron headed in the opposite direction to get Narcissa, Sirius, and Remus.

Ten minutes later, Harry made his way past the suit of armor and into the room. He was shocked by the fact that Severus Snape was in Godric Gryffindor's chambers and watching him with almost a sheepish expression, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "What are you doing here?"

"I…I'll go."

"No, that's not what I meant. I was told this was Godric Gryffindor's chambers. I didn't' think a Slytherin would set foot in here."

"Nonsense. Gryffindor's chambers are on the sixteenth floor where there is no student access via the stairs."

The door closed behind them with a click causing Harry to automatically whip around with his wand out. He felt Severus step up behind him wand drawn in a mirror position, Harry's back pressed against the older man's chest. He swore he could hear muffled laughter. Stepping forward, Harry tugged on the handle, pushed on the door, and tried unlocking spells to no avail. The Gryffindor stepped back to allow the Slytherin his chance to attempt to break the wards on the door.

"You've never been here before?" Severus questioned as he worked.

"No. I just heard about it now."

"Damn it! That lying mangy mutt lied to me."

"Sirius? You two actually held a conversation that didn't involve casualties?"

"Do be quiet."

"Fine." Harry sighed and slumped heavily into the love seat dejectedly. "What did he lie about?"

"None of your business."

"Fine. What were you doing up here?"

"Waiting for you," Severus ground out.

"Why?"

"Because that mutt lied to me."

"About."

"You already asked that."

Harry shook his head. "I'm going to go look around. There might be another way out." A few minutes later Harry returned. "Any luck?"

"No. You?"

"None. At least we won't have to kip on the chairs if they don't let us out. There's a bed in the next room."

"A bed? Anything else?"

"A bedside table. No windows, no mirrors, not even a chest of drawers or a closet."

"It there a bathroom?"

"Yes, off the bedroom. There's a counter with a sink and a bathtub the size of the bed nearly."

"I don't believe it!" Snape nearly laughed. "This is just like that horrible romance novel Draco was telling me about."

"Romance novel? A wizard romance novel? Those things are worse than the Muggle ones."

"Yes. So I realized after the first chapter. Unfortunately, or fortunately, our tastes run different in the area of literature."

"What happened in the book?"

"It's a trashy romance novel. What do you think happened?"

"I meant what happened dealing with our current situation of being locked in a room?"

"The spells cast on the door only could be cancelled when the two locked inside…"

"Yes?"

"Use your imagination!"

"Fucked like rabbits?"

"No! Admitted their feelings," Severus barked out in shock.

"Is that it?" Harry asked through his laughter. "That's easy. I'll go first. Sev, I love you. Your turn."

"You love me?"

"I just said so, didn't I?"

"But you can't love me."

"Why not? They're my feelings, I can feel what I want."

"Because!"

"Oh come on. Let's see the reasons I've already been told. Death Eater, so what? Teacher, not for long and there are no rules against it. Age difference, look at Dumbledore and McGonagall. Gryffindor-Slytherin, use my parents as an example, hell, even Slytherin and Gryffindor were rumored to be fuck-buddies. Your past doesn't matter. You've more than made up for it over the years in my eyes. I'd say you've got an excess of good stored up as well. Trustworthy, I definitely think so. Are there any more reasons you can think of off the top of your head?"

"You love me?" Severus asked again.

"Oh for the love of Merlin!" Harry grumbled, stalking forward. He grabbed both sides of the other man's face and pulled him into a kiss.

The potions master was unresponsive so Harry pulled back, green eyes clouded and down cast. "Oh, that's why I can't love you. All right, I understand. I'm sorry. I'll just go sit over here for a while."

Breaking free of his stupor, Severus reached forward, caught Harry's arm and pulled him into a kiss, which Harry tentatively returned after a minute. Pulling back slightly, Severus briefly licked at Harry's lips before saying, "The feelings are more than mutual."

Harry smiled widely, and pulled the Slytherin down into a soul-searing kiss where both were active participants and thoroughly enjoying it.

"Do you think that qualifies as sharing feelings?" Harry asked breathlessly. "Cause I really want to be in your quarters right now."

Severus reached back and pushed on the door. "Still locked."

"So should we say how we feel again?"

"I love you," Severus said, pulling Harry into a hug.

"And I love you," Harry chuckled, stepping up to his tip-toes to steal a kiss.

There was a soft _snick_ that alerted them to the door unlocking. Harry laughed. "Trashy romance novels aside, you have to give them points for being thorough. He pushed the door open to reveal a hallway full of smiling and blushing faces. Harry's face started to turn pink in embarrassment at all the attention.

Severus wrapped his arms around his lover protectively. "Albus, could you please cover my classes on Monday and possibly Tuesday? If you need us, we'll be in our quarters. Try not to need us." Severus pulled his mate out of the room and down to their rooms. Harry paused briefly to remember what day it was, he smiled as he remembered it was Friday. "Are you going to stand there grinning like an idiot or are you coming?"

"Oh, I'll definitely be coming with you." Harry climbed through the portrait after him, with a lust-filled smile at the blatant sexual innuendos before changing the password and closing the door behind them.

---------------------------

End

---------------------------

For those that skipped the A/N, for the unedited version of this chapter, go to my website. For my website addy, see my bio.


End file.
